


Untouchable

by Lady_Phasma



Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phasma/pseuds/Lady_Phasma
Summary: Part of a series, no plot yet, Mando and Togruta OC.Some fluff and lots of fun with our favorite helmeted leading man.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568179
Kudos: 31





	Untouchable

I followed him up the ramp into his ship. My legs were jelly. My heart thudded and thumped in my chest. The anticipation overwhelmed me. He turned to look at me and the running lights of the cargo hold glinted off his armor. He stopped but his forward momentum swung his cape in a flurry beside him. I could feel his gaze on my body. My mouth went dry.

Mando reached out a gloved hand and took mine. I didn’t need him to be gentle. It was reassuring but I was impatient in my excitement. I pulled on his hand and he playfully faked a stumble toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and slid one hand down my back to cup my ass. I placed both of my palms on his cuirass and grinned. The heat from my hands fogged the newly-forged beskar. I grinned up at him.

His grip tightened on me as he pressed our bodies together. My curves aligning with his sharp edges. He looked down at me while he stroked my montral, down a front lek. I felt my breath hitch in my chest. He ran a gloved hand down the length of it, head cocked to the side just a little, watching me. Watching me as I bit my lip and my eyelids fluttered. Having someone touch my lekku like that made me feel like I would explode. He twirled the end of it through his fingers and let it fall against my chest.

“Please,” I groaned.

He let me go and grabbed my hand again as he turned to walk further into the ship. The bay door closed once we were in the hold. When he stopped I almost walked into him. It happened so quickly that I wasn’t sure what he was doing. I felt his hands on my arms and we spun around. My back connected with the wall. Not too hard, Mando knew his strength. He held me against the wall.

“I can’t wait,” he said, so low and gruff that I barely heard him.

I felt one cuisse, cold and hard, push my thighs apart. I moaned. His head bowed next to my ear and I could hear his ragged breathing echoing in his helmet. Plumes of fog appeared and disappeared on the polished surface as I tried to catch my breath. My hands roamed between the metal plates to find any warm soft parts of him. As soon as he felt my touch he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

He was in complete control. My feet no longer touched the ground, my hands were immobilized, and I couldn’t even see his face. God he was strong. Still holding my wrists above me with one hand, though without much force because I certainly wasn’t struggling, he ran the back of his fingers down my cheek and lightly touched my neck. For a moment his hand was almost wrapped around my throat. He hesitated, halted, and then slid his hand down to my breast. He sighed and tilted his head back. I could imagine his closed eyes. When he looked at me again he pressed against me so that I could feel him for the first time. I squirmed. While I was rubbing and wriggling against him he pushed his hand under my shirt. His glove was rough on my skin and I let out the breath that I had apparently been holding.

He pinned my hips against the wall with his to stop me squirming. I was struggling to keep my senses. I wanted to let go and let him do everything, but I also wanted to make it happen faster. My need for Mando increased each time he moved or touched me. I would go insane if he continued to drag this out.

As if reading my mind his hand went to the zipper on my pants. It ran halfway down the outside of my hip and he seemed to move slowly just to frustrate me. He struggled just a moment as if figuring out the logistics of holding me up while removing my pants. I didn’t help him. He took half a step back and let my feet land gently on the floor. Then he waited for me to kick off my boots. He let go of my wrists and knelt. He slowly removed my pants and underwear. As I stepped out of them I rested my hands on his helmet. Slowly and gently so that he would know my intentions and not pull away. As he rose I let my hands slip down the sides of his helmet so that his face would have been framed by my hands. I looked at him and he let me know he understood with a small, nearly imperceptible, nod. I let my hands fall to his chest. 

I didn’t drop my gaze as he opened his pants and slid into me. He sighed. My hands balled into fists and my nails scraped against the steel. I sucked in a small breath and moaned as he pushed harder into me. He ran both hands up my sides,pushed my shirt over my head, and pulled it off before pinning my wrists again. I tested him by gently lifting my feet off the floor. He responded by lifting me with his hips. I felt him fill me up completely.

“Mando, oh fuck,” I groaned in his ear. I shivered. His armor didn’t retain heat and my nipples hardened against the cuirass. In spite of the cold metal, I was on fire. His gloved hands were hot on my wrists and hip. I felt his fingers dig into my hip as he pulled me toward him. He had me exactly where he needed me and made a sound deep in his throat. I imagined his eyes closing to avoid betraying any emotion even though the helmet already hid them. I leaned my head forward so that my forehead rested on his pauldron. I wanted to hear him, hear how much he was enjoying himself, how much he needed this. This situation with us wasn’t “nothing” but it wasn’t particularly grand or complicated. I had no expectations and didn’t need him to compromise his beliefs for me. In fact, the illicit act made it more appealing. I knew he wouldn’t expect anything from me. No, we weren’t actually breaking any rules… I was giving him something that stayed within the rules, bent them just a little.

My forehead felt cool and wonderful on the steel. I could feel his muscles moving beneath, hear his low, shallow breathing. And then he said my name.

“Dar’Nîla,” he breathed, “you feel… amazing.”

I threw my head back and nearly screamed as he punctuated his statement with a thrust that I felt everywhere at once. He stayed motionless as my orgasm crashed around us. I wanted so badly to grab him, claw at his back, pull his body to me. I wanted him all over me. I needed every inch of my skin pressed against him. With my hands restrained the most I could manage was a whimpering, grinding motion that made him shiver a tiny bit.

“Oh god, I can’t,” I panted, squeezing my eyes shut. “Mando, oh fuck.” I trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought. I wasn’t sure I could take any more.

Then he released my wrists and, for a split second, seemed to almost drop me. I groped blindly overhead for something to hold onto. I found a strap on the wall that was probably for securing cargo. I wrapped it tightly around both hands, the fabric digging into my wrists. In this same moment, Mando regained his hold on me but now with both hands holding my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled out so slowly I thought it would never end. I could feel the full length of him leave my tensed muscles. I bit my lip. He exhaled slowly. Before he was completely out he drove back in, hard. I yelped. And grinned. He turned his face toward mine. It felt like our eyes locked as he pounded into me. Each stroke was excruciatingly exciting. My breath grew more shallow and my arms and legs went weak. The only things holding me up were my cramping hands and Mando’s strength.

He leaned his head down as if to bury his face in my neck. I placed my cheek against the cool of his helmet. I breathed louder, more audibly, as he sped up. I wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible and I hoped to overcome the limitations of his armor. His rhythm was steady but his pace was fast. I could tell by the rolling of his hips and how his fingers dug into my hips that he was close. I matched my breathing to his thrusts. My breath was hot against his neck. He must have felt the heat because he turned to look at me. I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t blink or hesitate. I licked his helmet. Just a little, just on the cheek, probably right along his jaw line. But slowly. So he could watch, so he could see the pleasure in my eyes. The pleasure he was giving to me.

He exploded. With a final thrust that went deeper than I thought possible, Mando came into me. I could feel it, hot and thick, between us. I yelled his name. He grunted and groaned and continued slipping and sliding inside of me. I writhed on his lap and let go of the strap. I flung my arms around him and squeezed us together with my legs. He fell against me and pressed us into the wall. I held him still inside me. We both panted. I could feel him twitch and then inhale sharply. I knew that we would have to pull apart soon but I didn’t want to move.

I felt his grip on me loosen and slowly he started to pull away from me. I followed his lead and let my feet come to the floor. At that moment, more than anything, I wanted to touch him, to look down and feel him in my hand. I respected him. I didn’t look. I slid my hand down his chest and over his stomach and, without looking anywhere but his eyes, I slowly wrapped my fingers around him. He gasped. I bit my lip. I took one long stroke and then let him take over, closing up his pants, while I brought my palm up to my mouth and slid my palm down my tongue so I could taste him. I didn’t need to see his face - a guttural “fuck” was enough to tell me he enjoyed it as much as I thought he might.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos - I am correcting as I catch them!!


End file.
